Chances Are
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Naminé thought that her drawing of her Prince Charming was purely from imagination until she saw the boy in her drawing standing right in front of her. She knows she would fall in love with him, but what are her chances with Roxas? Chances are just like Roxas… completely unpredictable. .Sora/Kairi & Roxas/Namine.


**Chances Are**

Summary: Naminé thought that her drawing of her Prince Charming was purely from imagination until she saw the boy in her drawing standing right in front of her. She knows she would fall in love with him, but what are her chances with Roxas? Chances are just like Roxas… completely unpredictable.

* * *

_Prologue_

"I'm going to be a princess when I grow up! What do you want to be, Naminé?"

A young blonde tore her attention away from her little sketchpad. She tapped her chin lightly with her crayon, thinking of what she wanted to become. Her red-haired best friend, Kairi, waited for her answer eagerly, often twirling in her pink dress while the blonde was thinking.

"I don't know," the blonde whispered sadly. "I just want to draw."

Kairi smiled, twirling again before sitting next to Naminé. "Mommy said people who like to draw are artists. So you want to be an artist, right?"

Five-year old Naminé blinked. "Artist?"

"Yeah, artist! You can draw many pretty pictures!" Kairi answered with a wide grin. "A princess needs a good artist!"

Naminé laughed, tucking her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "So your castle will have many pretty pictures!"

"Yep! Especially pictures of me and my prince!" Kairi exclaimed. She stood up once again and headed for Naminé's bed, sitting on it to get a better view of Cinderella on the television.

Naminé listened to Kairi hum the tune of the Disney princess' song. She giggled softly, knowing how cheerful Kairi was whenever she slept over in Naminé's house and watched princess movies with her.

"You know, Naminé, I wish I could have a prince charming like Cinderella," Kairi sighed.

"What do you want him to look like?" Naminé asked softly, turning a page in her sketchbook. Kairi looked at her and smiled.

"I want him to have a nice smile and nice eyes! He should have really cool hair too," she replied, laughing at the last part.

"Well, I'll draw him for you! And one day, you will meet him!" Naminé replied with a confident grin. She began drawing at the sight of Kairi beaming at her. Naminé quickly pulled out her best crayons and drew a girl with pinkish-red hair in a fuschia pink dress, a sterling silver crown, and a lovely wide smile that reminded her very much of Kairi. She then began drawing an outline of Kairi's future prince. Naminé did her best to draw a nice-looking boy, seeing as Kairi liked and deserved someone like that.

After a few minutes, Naminé proudly showed Kairi her drawing. She felt happy when Kairi hugged her in glee.

"I love it, Naminé! You made me look nice here! And he looks really handsome!"

Naminé glanced at her drawing again. She didn't really put much thought on the physical attributes of the boy, but made sure she drew one that looked decent. She gave the boy brown spiky hair sticking out wildly in different directions, but it looked cool, like how Kairi wanted it to be. He had big blue dots for eyes and a pearly white smile.

The blonde didn't think twice to tear off the page from her sketchbook. She handed it over to an overwhelmed Kairi, who didn't think Naminé would do that just for her.

"Naminé… your drawing book…" she mumbled.

"It's your drawing. One day, you'll look at it and smile because it's your first picture of your prince charming," she told her.

Kairi pulled Naminé into a hug. "I'm not the only one who should have a prince charming, Naminé. You should draw one for you too!"

It didn't take long for Naminé to do it. If Kairi had a prince, she should have one too, right?

After a few minutes, Naminé and Kairi studied her finished work.

"One day, Naminé. We're going to meet them," Kairi said happily.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, etc.

**A/N:** I had this idea for a long time, but I didn't have the motivation to until now. Sorry if the prologue is kind of messy. I have a hard time writing kids. XD Thank you for reading! R&R? :D


End file.
